Lady of the People
by WillowSioui
Summary: All of the cannon pairings are here. OCxOC. Magnus and Alec get into a conversation that ends up with Magnus speaking of someone who cared for him when he was younger. So, they go for a visit to know more about Magnus' past.
1. Lady of the People

Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mortal Instruments book series. This belongs to Cassandra Clare. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.**

**Plot:** All of the cannon pairings are here. OCxOC. Magnus and Alec get into a conversation that ends up with Magnus speaking of someone who cared for him when he was younger. So, they go for a visit.

* * *

It was a cold night, and everyone was sitting by the fireplace. Clary was curled up in a fuzzy blanket with Jace, Isabelle sitting beside them. The Lightwoods are on the loveseat, with Alec sitting right beside the fireplace. Magnus is sitting in an armchair, his cheek resting on his arm. Alec looks at Magnus, and breaks the silence.

"Hey, Magnus, I was wondering…?" Magnus lifts his head, then rests his chin on the palm of his hand.

"What is it, Alec?" Alec looks somewhat embarrassed, and coughs uncomfortably. Everyone looks at him, expecting. After a moment of awkward silence, Alec looks Magnus in his cat-like eyes.

"When we were talking…," he coughs again, his face growing quite red, "last night…who was the girl you were telling me about? The one who helped you?" Jace and Isabelle raise their eyebrows and share a look because they both clearly heard one specific part in Alec's recollection. Magnus smiles, flashing brilliantly white teeth.

"Her name is Geneva. It's French for _'Lady of the People'._ She is the oldest living Witch that I know of. She helped me whenever I needed it, and she always ensured that I had a home to come back to." Alec smiles at the peaceful and reminiscent expression on Magnus' face. Isabelle smirks devilishly.

"Then, lets go find her! She sounds like she's part of Magnus' make-shift family, so now she's part of ours!" Magnus nods his head.

"That sounds like a great idea. But first, we will have to make travel arrangements." Jace's forehead creases.

"Where does she live?" Magnus stands up with a flourish, and stretches. HE holds out a hand to Alec, and helps him to stand up.

"New Orleans!"

*****************************New Orleans****************************

Alec, Isabelle, Jace and Clary follow Magnus out into the streets of New Orleans. The smell of spices fill the air, and music flows towards them, spicy in itself. Magnus draws in a deep breath, let it out, then starts walking through the streets. He points at things and gives the history of them, and of why specific places are still there while others are not. They reach a small bar, and Magnus leads them in. The inside of the bar is clean and precise, with a deep roan red bar. There are only a few people speckled around, and there is a mellow atmosphere. The bartender is washing the counter with a cloth, and he has a small smile on his face. He is about six-foot-two, and has a rather plain face. He has short chocolate brown hair and crystal blue eyes. His arm muscles are clearly seen through his black tee-shirt, and he wipes his hands on his blue jeans. Turning to the sound of the door opening, and he smiles, flashing perfectly straight, white teeth. He walks forwards, his black boots making a lot of noise on the wooden floor, and he embraces Magnus warmly. Magnus looks relatively surprised, then laughs and hugs him back. When they pull away, Magnus notices that he needs to explain something.

"Everyone, this is Julian White. The last time I saw him, he was a scrawny teenage boy with a bad temper. Julian, this is my boyfriend Alec, and his sister Isabelle, his brother Jace and Jace's girlfriend Clary." Julian smiles brightly at them all in turn. Alec looks at him.

"If I may ask, how long ago did you last see Magnus?" Julian smiles, and holds up his hand.

"Oh, I don't know. A good twenty years or so? Last time he saw me, I was sixteen." Magnus chuckles.

"So, Julie, where is she?" Julian points his thumb to the door to a back room. AS they walk past and towards the room, Alec speaks up.

"Who was he? That Julian guy?" Magnus smiles.

"Her mundane lover. She's always loved those mundies…."

* * *

**Review, please! This is my first attempt at a Mortal Instruments fan fiction…please be nice! No flaming, but suggestions are always good! I hope I didn't make anyone too OOC!**

**~R**


	2. Geneva's Story and Julians' Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mortal Instruments book series. I do, however, own both of the OC's and the plot.

**Plot: **OCxOC. Magnus and Alec get into a conversation that ends up with Magnus speaking of someone who cared for him when he was younger. So, they go for a visit to know more about Magnus' past.

Magnus leads the group away from Julian, and towards the back door. Pushing open the door, they find themselves in a small room furnished plainly. There is only a loveseat, chairs, a small table at the kitchenette, and a small futon-bed at the very back. They spot a small girl aged about sixteen flittering about the kitchenette. She is wearing a plain white sundress with no shoes, and when she hears the door close, she turns to face them, her honey blonde curls bouncing about her shoulders. Her warm, chocolate eyes light up as she spots Magnus, and she rushes over to him and gives him a massive hug.

"Magnus, you came back to me!" She squeals in a French accent. Everyone stares in confusion as Magnus lightly pries the girl's small arms from around his lean chest and smiles warmly at her, his cat eyes twinkling. He answers everyone's unspoken question without taking his eyes off of the girl.

"Everyone, this is Geneva. She took on the roles of friend, sister, companion and mother all at the same time for me. Geneva, this is my-"Geneva cuts him off, looking around him at Alec.

"Your boyfriend. Yes, I heard." Walking so that she is beside Magnus, who turns to face everyone, her beautiful face scrunches up slightly.

"Shadowhunters, Magnus? Really?" Magnus shrugs his shoulders, but does not answer her. Geneva doesn't seem to mind the lack of answer, and motions for them all to take a seat. They all take her offer and sit down, and she takes a seat next to Magnus, a smile playing on her lips. Jace leans forwards in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Geneva, is it?" when she nods her head, curls bouncing, he continues, "Geneva, are you the High Witch of New Orleans?" Geneva laughs, a tinkling, silvery sound, and smiles at him warmly.

"No, little Shadowhunter. I hail from Paris, which was where I was in power." Jace nods his head, seeming pleased with her answer, and leans back into his chair.

"And how long ago was that, Geneva?" She looks towards the ceiling, pondering, as Magnus glares at Jace. Isabelle giggles.

"Do you mean when my reign started or ended?" Jace shrugs his shoulder's lazily.

"Both." Geneva smirks at them.

"From about five thousand years ago to 1985." Everyone stares at her as if she were completely insane, and Magnus chuckles.

"Told you she was from the time when cities and Kings were just becoming popular!" Alec tries to say how that is impossible, but is cut off when the door opens. Geneva lets out a small squeak, and jumps up to run into Julian's arms. Julian looks surprised for a few minuets, them laughs at her. He looks over her head, at everyone's surprised expressions.

"Did you tell them how old you are, Genny?" Geneva nods her head, and giggles slightly. Julian looks towards Magnus. Magnus chuckles and shrugs, then Alec speaks up.

"You are older than Christ? How is that possible?" Geneva lets go of Julian, and looks towards him with a, for the first time since they met her, serious expression. It looks almost comical, since she appears a kid standing beside Julian's immense height and build.

"Anything is possible, Lightwood. Anything." Alec looks stunned, and looks at Magnus. Magnus just shrugs the expression on Alec's face off. Geneva sighs, her face going soft once more.

"I know who you all are, silly. I know almost everything that happens within the world." She grabs Julian's hand and pulls him over to the sofa. Julian sits down, and pulls her down so that she is sitting in his lap. She pulls her knees up to her chest, and snuggles into his large chest. Clary cocks her head to the side.

"Magnus said that the last time he saw Julian, Julian was in his teens." Julian nods his head, taking it upon himself to answer the question.

"I've been Geneva's companion for a good, long while, miss. And no, it doesn't bother me that she will outlive me for a very long time. I love her, and there is nothing that will make me think otherwise." Geneva smirks and twirls her hair. Alec's forehead creases in thought.

"But you're just a mundane, Julian." Julian shrugs his monstrous shoulders, and sighs deeply.

"So are you, Alec. So are you." Isabelle shakes her head, speaking instead of Alec.

"But, Julian, you're a _mundane_…we can take care of ourselves. You can't." Julian smiles, and Geneva's expression goes sour. Magnus rolls his eyes, and snaps his fingers. Everyone's attention turns to him.

"You guys don't get it. Geneva will outlive Julian. Julian loves Geneva so much that he will give his life for her. It doesn't matter to him that he can't do anything special; he will protect her with his life." Julian nods his head, face growing somber.

"I would gladly give my life for her. Its not like I'm going anywhere, anyways."

_**REVIEW, PLEASE!!! I'M VERY HAPPY WITH THE WAY THIS IS GOING, SO PLEASE DO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ANYTHING THAT I CAN WORK ON, MAYBE? DO YOU LIKE MY OC'S? REVIEW!!!**_

_** ~R**_


	3. Good Times

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mortal Instruments series. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.

**Plot:** OCxOC. Magnus and Alec get into a conversation that ends up with Magnus speaking of someone who cared for him when he was younger. So, they go for a visit to know more about Magnus' past.

* * *

As everyone lets that sink in, Geneva plays with Julian's hair, twirling it in her fingers. Magnus laughs, then looks at Alec, placing his hand on Alec's knee. Alec looks at him, and lets out an explosive breath. He looks at Julian, who does not notice, because he is watching Geneva with complete adoration in his eyes. Shaking his head, Jace sighs.

"Julian, you are an idiot. You will either die of old age, or you will be killed by some type of supernatural creepy-crawly or another. And newsflash; Geneva can't always keep you safe." Clary hits Jace over he head, followed by his heated objection.

"Jace, that's enough! So what if that happens, at least they're happy!" Jace crosses his arms over his chest, mumbling to himself. Clary looks towards Julian, "I apologize on his account. He's an idiot." Magnus, Alec, and Isabelle laugh at this statement, while Jace silently steams. Geneva looks at them with a serious expression.

"Trust me, I've told him this all before. He absolutely…no, vehemently refuses. And if this is what he wants, I won't force him away." Julian smiles, reaches forwards and puts his fingers on her chin. He makes her look at him, then presses his lips to hers. Geneva grins at him, as Clary and Isabelle sigh happily. Geneva gets up and stretches, arms over her head, and looks at Magnus.

"C'mon, Magnus, lets go. I'm sure that the others would love to say hi to you as well!" She grabs Magnus' hand and pulls him out the door. Alec looks at Julian.

"The others?" Julian nods, then get up and walks to the kitchenette. He opens up the coffee pot and starts to fill it. He answers Alec's question as he makes them all coffee.

"All of the other Ancients. They are all deceased, long deceased, so they have to go into a sort of trance and wander into the afterlife. Kinda." Isabelle claps her hands quickly.

"I've heard of that! Witches and Warlocks can talk to their dead by wandering into a kind of limbo, an after-world, to get help. Or something." Julian turns back to them, leaning on the counter, his arms crossed across his chest. He looks at them all.

"You guys should wander around New Orleans for a while until they get back. Although, I want to talk to you, Alec Lightwood." Isabelle, Clary and Jace stare at him, questioning. Alec nods his head, and the three of them get up and leave the small multi-purpose room. Alec looks at Julian expectantly. Julian walks over to him and sits down, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Alec, I want to warn you. Magnus will live forever…as long as no one kills him. And you, even as a Shadowhunter, may never live up to that. You will never grasp immortality." Alec looks down at his hands, which he is wringing.

"I don't care…I may never say it to his face, but I do love him. And he knows that. That's all that matters." Julian sighs, and puts a hand on Alec's shoulder.

"I know how that feels. Trust me." Alec looks up at him, and respect grows for this large man with an even larger heart. Julian gets up and wanders over to the kitchenette. HE picks up two coffee mugs and pours the coffee.

"What do you take?"

* * *

**REVIEW, PLEASE! I KNOW THIS ONE IS REALLY SHORT, BUT PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT!!!!**

**~R**


	4. Life in the Fast Lane

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mortal Instruments series. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.

**Plot:** OCxOC; MagnusxAlec. Magnus and Alec get into a conversation that ends up with Magnus speaking of someone who cared for him when he was younger. So, they go for a visit to know more about Magnus' past.

Alec and Julian sit in silence, sipping at their coffee. The silence was not awkward, though, because the both of them were comfortable in being near someone without the need for conversation. Alec sighs and puts down his coffee mug. The coffee was a dark roast, and had a hint of chili spicing. He looks at Julian, and sees that he has his eyes closed and is relaxing on the couch. _**If he can live with the possibility that Geneva and him will not be together forever, then I guess that I can as well.**_ Julian lifts his head from the back of the couch, and looks directly at the door. A few seconds later, before Alec can question his gaze, the door opens. Magnus and Geneva walk into the room. Magnus goes straight to Alec and leans down. He presses his lips to his, then pulls away remembering that Alec was not fond of public affection. Alec has a beautiful blush dusting his cheeks, and his breathing is slightly irregular. Magnus takes great pleasure in this.

Julian gets off of the couch, and walks up to Magnus. He taps him on the shoulder, and Magnus turns around to face him. Nodding his head, Magnus grabs Alec's hand and pulls him to his feet. Alec opens his mouth to protest, but Magnus puts a finger to his lips. He pulls him to the far wall of the room and walks right through it, Alec in tow. They find themselves in another simply decorated room with a desk, chair, and a bed. Alec looks at Magnus, questioning.

"What is this?" Magnus smiles at him, and pulls off his fur-lined coat. He usually only wears this coat when he goes to see the werewolves, just 'cause it annoys the crap out of them, but he thought it would be nice today. Throwing the coat on the chair, he sits on the side of the bed and pulls off his boots. Alec looks around uncomfortably. The boots now thrown in the corner, Magnus strips himself of his shirt, throws it on the chair as well, and flops down on the bed. Alec walks up to him, then sits down on the edge of the bed, admiring his lean, sparkly torso. Magnus notices this, and pulls him on top of him, then rolling over. He grins evilly.

***********************In the Other Room******************************

Geneva sits on the bed, Julian lying down beside her. She looks at him through thick lashes, then lays down and snuggles up to him. He wraps his massive arms around her, almost hiding her from the world. She sighs contentedly, and plants a kiss on his chest. Julian's body shakes with silent laughter, and he kisses the top of her head. She looks up at him, and smiles.

"Don't ever leave me, Julian. Please, don't leave me." Julian smirks and plants a kiss on her lips, then pulls away.

"I'll never leave you, Genny. I love you too much for that."

**REVIEW, PLEASE!!!! DO YOU LIKE MY OC'S????!!!! **

** ~R**


	5. Death

Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mortal Instruments book series. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.**

**Plot:** OCxOC; MagnusxAlec. Magnus and Alec get into a conversation that ends up with Magnus speaking of someone who cared for him when he was younger. So, they go for a visit to know more about Magnus' past.

* * *

Magnus rolls over, his arm across Alec's chest. Alec looks up at Magnus, smirks, then plops his head back down. He sighs deeply, then positions himself on his back, staring at the ceiling. Magnus purrs slightly and nuzzles Alec's neck. Alec absently swats at him with a hand. Scrunching up his face, Magnus cocks his head to the side. Alec answers the unspoken question.

"Izzy's going to freak." As he says this, somebody walks through the wall, and freezes. Alec and Magnus both sit up quickly, Magnus snapping his fingers. A blue flame pops up and dances along his fingertips. Because of the sudden light, the person is revealed as Isabelle trying to hold in laughter. Alec sighs deeply, shaking his head.

"Isabelle, would you please step out? We need to get dressed." Isabelle nods her head, and walks out through the wall. Magnus chuckles a little himself.

"Well…this ought to be interesting…" Alec smacks him upside the head absently, and without any actual meaning behind it.

************************In the Other Room***************************

Isabelle wanders out of the 'room', and breaks down. She holds her arms close to her chest and starts to laugh hysterically. Clary and Jace both stand up and walk over to her, confusion written all over their faces. Clary puts her hands on Isabelle's shaking shoulders and tries to calm her down as Jace wander, with a suspicious expression, towards the illusionary wall. He sticks his head in, sees Alec and Magnus, and quickly ducks his head out again. Clary looks at him expectantly. He is a little off, but not nearly as bad as Isabelle. Wearily, Clary walks over to the wall herself and sticks her head in. She, too, ducks out with wide eyes.

"Oh, my." As Isabelle's laughter starts up again, Clary decides to join in. Jace shakes his head at the two laughing girls. Julian walks over to them, a ton of questions in his eyes.

"What, 'oh, my'?" Clary shakes her head and, like Isabelle, is unable to speak. Jace rolls his eyes and answers for them.

"His parents are going to _freak_." Julian cocks his head to the side. Seeing how no one will answer his silent inquiry, He shrugs his massive shoulders. Isabelle's laughter subsides slightly.

"Yeah, they're going to have heart-attacks, I swear!"

"And we wouldn't want that, now would we, Alec?" Magnus inquired, as he and Alec walk out of the wall. Everyone looks at the two with amused expressions. Geneva walks up to them all, and hooks her arm in Julian's. Julian looks down at her, but she looks at Magnus with a cheeky expression.

"Have fun?" Magnus does not answer this inquiry, but instead smiles at her, flashing brilliant white teeth, as Alec goes a bright shade of crimson. Geneva laughs, a tinkling noise, almost like the sound of small bells. It is a silvery type of laugh, something that catches on quickly. A knock sounds a the door, and Julian walks over to it. He reaches forwards and turns the doorknob, and as he does Magnus and Geneva both stiffen. As Julian swings the door open, Geneva turns and shrieks at him to close it. He looks over his shoulder at her, and the door swings open. Standing there is a tall figure, almost seven feet, wrapped in a black hooded cloak. The cloak seems to be always billowing, even though there is no breeze or current to make it do so. The thing reaches out with an emaciated hand, and grabs Julian's shoulder. Julian's face contorts in pain, and Geneva screams out. As she moves towards Julian, she claps her hands in mid-step, and everyone gets hurled into motion. They all feel as if they are somersaulting, and that they are being torn apart in different directions. The feeling gets worse and worse, to the point that they scream into nothingness, then they all fall to the ground of an old, abandoned church.

Clary rolled over onto her knees and preceded the motion of getting sick. Jace and Alec both look like they want to throw up as well, and Isabelle has a few cuts on her face from the landing. Julian in lying down a few feet away from all of them, and Geneva goes to her knees and scampers over to him in an anxious way. Magnus stands up and dusts himself off, as Jace screams at him.

"What the HELL was _that?!_" Magnus looks at him, a queasy look crossing his face from the sudden movement.

"A tesseract. A wormhole, if you will." They all look towards Geneva and Julian. Geneva is holding Julian in her arms, and tears are running freely from her face. She is rocking back and forth, whispering _'no'_ over and over again. She has a hand over his heart, and Julian stirs. He sits up, and his face contorts in agony. Geneva pulls his tee-shirt down a little, to reveal a mark on his chest. The mark is red, and is engraved into his flesh. The mark looks to be that of an upside-down sickle. As soon as she sees it, She completely freaks out. She hits Julian's large chest with her small, impotent fists, and starts to scream through her teeth. Magnus walks over to them, as Julian looks down at Geneva with a worried expression. Magnus wraps an arm around Geneva's tiny waist and hoists her up to a semi-standing position. She starts to freak out even more, reaching out to Julian, and fresh screams rip from her throat. Quite suddenly, she turns and hides her face in Magnus' chest. Magnus starts to stroke her hair, whispering to her that everything will be all right. Jace, Isabelle, and Clary walk over to the trio. Jace helps Julian stand up, looking at Magnus with questioning eyes.

"What what that, Magnus?" Alec asks of his boyfriend. Magnus looks up from Geneva, but he looks straight at Julian.

"You've been marked." A look of frustration crosses Julian's plain and honest face. He looks down at his shirt, where blood is flowing from the wound and through the fabric.

"Marked by…what?" Magnus' eyes tear up as he looks down to Geneva. He lets out an explosive breath, almost as if he wishes that he wouldn't have to share what information he has. Taking a deep breath, signifying that he will tell Julian, Geneva breaks down into more tears and soft sobs that are muffled by Magnus' lean torso.

"Not what; who." Everyone looks at him, questioning. He looks everyone in the eyes, and his sight falls onto Julian. Julian seems perplexed.

"Okay, then. Who?" A small, choked noise comes from Magnus. He reaches up and wipes his eyes, then clears his throat.

"Death."

* * *

_**REVIEW, PLEASE! THIS IS AN AWESOMNESS CHAPPY, SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AS MUCH AS I DO!!!!**_

_**~R**_


	6. Sorrow and Sacrifices

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mortal Instruments book series. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.

**Plot:** OCxOC. Magnus and Alec get into a conversation that ends up with Magnus speaking of someone who cared for him when he was younger. So, they go for a visit to know more about Magnus' past.

* * *

Geneva cries out, clutching Magnus' arms tightly. Julian looks Magnus in the eyes, trying to figure out if he was lying or not. Sensing that he is telling the truth, Julian looks down at his hands, which are tinged red from his blood. He stares at them, wishing this was not happening. Finally lifting his head, he stands up slowly, still in pain. He walks over to Magnus, and slides his arms around Geneva. He lightly pulls her from Magnus' protective embrace, and holds Geneva as close to him as possible. She turns around within his embrace, and attempts to put her arms around his large torso. She is silently crying now, no more sobs racking her tiny body. She mumbles something into Julian's chest, so he pulls her away from him slightly. He takes her face into his hands, and wipes the tears away with his thumbs.

"What is it, Geneva?" Geneva shakes her head this way and that, trying to get the thought banished from her mind. Julian continues caressing her face, trying to calm her down. Geneva looks up at him with such an incredibly pain-filled expression, that he wanted to scream. She opens her perfectly heart-shaped mouth to speak, her bottom lip quivering.

"Not you, Julian…not _you_…" She whispers, her eyes tear up again, and she leans her face into his large hand. He pulls her into a rough embrace, and looks over his head, helplessly, at Magnus. Magnus has a hand over his eyes, and tears are streaming freely down his face. Alec has his hand on his shoulder, with Isabelle, Clary, and Jace standing behind them. They all soon hear the pitter-pattering of the rain on the roof of the old church. Some of the rain falls through the roof, and onto the old stone floor. Very soon, they all feel a cold burst of air flow past them, sending shivers down their spines. Magnus' hand drops to his side, and he searches the empty church relentlessly. Geneva pulls away from Julian, and takes his hand, forcing him behind her. The front doors of the church burst inwards, splintering and falling off of the hinges. There, in the rain of the doorway, is Death. It reaches forwards with one long, bony hand and points an elongated finger in Julian's direction. Geneva's face contorts in anger, and some of the pews explode in clouds of dist and wood splinters. Before anyone can do anything, though, Death disappears right before their eyes. They all look around wildly, trying to locate it. All of the Shadowhunters have their stele ready. Magnus has hind right hand up, ready to throw all her has at Death. Geneva's eyes grow wide, and she spins around just in time to see Death standing behind Julian, and arm around his neck. Death's other hand has a long, curved dagger against Julian's throat. It's head shoots up, sees them, and runs the dagger along the length of Julian's throat. His eyes grow wide, and he clutches at his neck as he falls to the ground. Geneva screams out and drops to her knees at his side, just as Magnus pushes a pew at Death without ever touching it. The pew looks as if it is going to hit it, but it disappears as the pew crashes against the wall and cracks in two. Geneva has Julian's head in her lap, and he is still grasping at his throat, gurgling noises coming from it. Everyone rushes over and stands by the two. Geneva places a small hand on his at his neck. Alec shoots Magnus a hurried look, signifying that he should do something. Magnus shakes his head slowly.

"I can't. He's been marked by Death himself…I can do nothing." They all look back towards the two. Geneva is rocking back and forth slightly, and is trying her best not to completely freak out. Julian looks her in the eye, fear and sorrow filling his eyes. He reaches up to her with the hand that was holding his neck, and places it on her cheek. When he does this, blood from his neck smears on her face. She grabs that hand with both of hers, and a small sob that she had been trying to hide escapes from her lips. Julian smiles at her, and mouths _'I love you'_ to her. Then his eyes slide closed and his body relaxes, causing him to appear as if he only went to sleep. Geneva makes a sound at the back of her throat, then looks up to the sky, rain falling through the roof and onto her, and screams through closed teeth. She then opens her mouth and lets out an animalistic, a feral cry that echoes throughout the whole church. Tears flow down her face, and her small body is being racked by the sobs that show through her screams of pure agony. Alec looks at Magnus, tears standing in his eyes. Isabelle and Clary are both crying for Julian, and Jace has his head bent in a moment of silence.

"Magnus, is there _nothing_ that we can do?" Magnus looks between Alec and the Shadowhunter, then towards Geneva's grief. Magnus nods his head.

"There is something." He walks over to Julian's body, and looks Geneva in her eyes. A small, almost hysterical, laugh crawls from her raw throat, hope sparking in her eyes once more. Magnus nods. He sits on the opposite side of Julian, and places one hand on his forehead. He places the other on his chest. Pushing down on Julian's chest and head, Magnus whispers _'breath'_. He repeats this over and over, its likeness that of a mantra, but every time he says it, it becomes more urgent. He continues until there is a small, glowing light emanating from both himself and Julian. The light soon envelopes the both of them, and there is a sudden pulling at Magnus, like something is being ripped away from him. He screams out, but motions for Alec to stay where he is. The light evaporates, and Magnus falls back. Alec walks briskly over to him, and sits down, helping Magnus sit as well. They are all looking at Julian's body. Nothing happens. Geneva bows her head in sorrow, but then Julian takes a small breath, then another. Everyone looks down at him, and the wound on his throat is now nothing more than a prominent scar. He sits up slowly, and looks at Geneva. She grabs his face in her hands and presses her lips to his, then hugs him as tightly as she can. Alec looks at Magnus.

"What did you…do?" Magnus, looks at a small bit of wood, no bigger than a pencil. He squints his eyes, focusing, but the pencil does not move. He sighs, closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. Then, eyes open, he tries again. The piece of wood lifts a foot into the air. He lets it drop, then looks at Alec.

"I'm still a warlock, Alec. Its just…I've lost a lot of my power. It'll take me a few months to get it all back. Maybe even a few years. So please," he looks over at Jace especially, "try not to get into _too___much trouble?" Jace laughs uneasily, and they all look at Julian and Geneva. The rain has stopped, and the sunlight is flowing in through one of the many holes in the roof to envelope them in its' warmth. 

* * *

**REVIEW, PLEASE! THERE WILL ONLY BE ONE MORE CHAPPY AFTER THIS, SO BE GOOD!!!!**

**~R**


	7. EpilogueTo Eternal Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mortal Instruments book series. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.

**Plot:** OCxOC; MagnusxAlec. Magnus and Alec get into a conversation that ends up with Magnus speaking of someone who cared for him when he was younger. So, they go for a visit to know more about Magnus' past.

* * *

_**3 months later…**_

Everyone is sitting at tables in the bar, laughing at the bad jokes handed to them from Jace. Clary is leaning against his chest, staring and Isabelle and laughing when she rants about how stupid boys are, and that she doesn't even know what she sees in Simon, her vampire boyfriend. Alec is sitting beside Magnus, watching with an amused expression as he is trying to lift his coffee mug without toughing it. Geneva is sitting beside them all, laughing her tinkling little laugh. Julian is cleaning his bar with an OCD-like focus. His scar is fading slightly, and he doesn't try to hide it. Although, since the spell that Magnus used on him, the 'mark' that Death put on him had disappeared. Geneva stands up, with a little trouble, since her stomach had expanded a lot through the three months since that day in the church. This would be thought impossible by some, but since the magnitude of the spell that Magnus used, there was a price to pay. Magnus paid with the loss of the majority of his powers for a limited time, but since Geneva was also in contact with Julian when the spell was performed, she also lost something. Although, since her emotional attachment to Julian, she had been drained of all of her powers as a Witch. Permanently. And so, without knowing this, they had preceded doing what they usually did…and this was what happened. She walks over to Julian, and smiles, hands on pressing against her back. Julian places a hand on her enlarged stomach and smiles, then leans forwards and kisses her. She looks at Magnus, then smiles and nods her head. Magnus coughs uncomfortably, then digs something out of his pocket. He slides out of his chair and onto the floor, looking up at Alec. He smiles, and opens the small black case. Inside is a plain, silver wedding band. He opens his mouth to say something, but seeing the expression on Alec's face, decides against it. Isabelle and Clary squeal in bliss, while Jace grins and smacks Alec on the back. Alec's face is red, but his eyes are showing how happy he truly is. He tries to choke out the word '_yes'_, but he can't, so he nods his head. Magnus slips the ring onto his finger, and takes his face up in his hands and kisses him full on the lips. He pulls back, picks up a bottle of champagne, and holds it up, smiling at everyone around them, who are clapping loudly. He pops the cork, and champagne goes flying everywhere.

"To eternal love!"

* * *

**REVIEW, PLEASE! I KNOW THIS CHAPPY IS SHORT, BUT ITS ONLY AN EPILOGUE. PLEASE, DID YOU ENJOY IT?**

**~R**


End file.
